Ink Witch
by Elizabeth Fryn
Summary: A what if sort of story. What if Taiitsukun had had a secret weapon for Miaka and her warriors? Who is the ink witch, and will she really be any help? Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

The flames glittered and hissed as the Priestess of Suzaku recited the incantation for a second time. There was a heart stopping moment of utter stillness- to Miaka it felt like hours. And then suddenly Taiitsukun was there, among the flames.

***

"There's just one more thing I must tell you" the oracle was saying. The Seven had been sent out side to wait anxiously for Miaka and Taiitsukun to finish talking, and so they were entirely alone.

"You must listen very carefully. The trial you must now face will be far more demanding and difficult than anything you have faced before." Miaka stood frozen as Taiitsukun explained that she would have to leave Tamahome. Leave him so that she remained pure, to summon Suzaku. A few tears escaped but she wiped them away quickly with delicate fingers.

"Do you understand?"

"I do." She replied. She puffed out her chest a little. "I can do it, and I will. You can count on it." Taiitsukun nodded. She began to fade, but seemed to remember something. It startled Miaka when she spoke again.

"Before I go, priestess. I have one final gift for you."

***

"Don't be stingy," Tamahome whinged. "I didn't get anything!" Tasuki tried to stomp on his head. The two wrestled under Nuriko's exasperated gaze.

"That's because you've got such a lousy attitude!" The bandit barked back, cheeks as red as his hair from the effort. Nuriko sighed.

"So much for teamwork." He was about to drag the younger men apart when the door to the shrine creaked open and Miaka stepped into the sunlight. She looked extremely weary. She smiled weakly as Tamahome said her name and stepped forward.

"I need someone to do me a favour," she explained. "There is a girl called Sakura in the palace harem, and we need to speak with her." Nuriko looked suprised.

"I know that girl" he said. "But-" he stopped as he looked properly at Miaka's face. She was on the brink of exhaustion. "Nevermind. I'll fetch her."

"Taiitsukun is still here, and would like to speak with her before I do, so maybe..." Nuriko assured her that he'd take care of it. Miaka looked genuinely grateful. She turned to the others.

"Let's go back to the palace rooms. I think I need to rest a little. Thanks, Nuriko." He watched as Miaka and her warriors headed for their rooms.

_What on earth do they want with the Ink Witch?_

_***_


	2. Chapter 2

The girl named Sakura had just finished tying the last red ribbon in her black hair when a knock came at her doorframe. The room was little more than a partitioned off area off a larger hall. It showed her position that she was even allowed that privacy. She turned to the pink curtain hid her from the other women.

"Come in." Nuriko poked his head through. Sakura smiled at him. "It has been such a long time, my friend." Her tone became teasing. "You big manly man you, I hear that you're a warrior now."

"And I look damn good doing it" he retorted, hands on hips. "I need you to come with me right now, it's urgent. I can explain as we walk."

"I don't have time for fun and games right now" Sakura frowned. "One of the girls is ill, I need to take over a tea ceremony for her. We'll both be flogged, otherwise." Nuriko resisted the urge to stamp his foot at her.

"You come, or I'll take you. Is there really a guard here who can argue with me?" Sakura shook her head reluctantly. She turned and picked up a deep red shawl from her sleeping mat. Wrapping it around her shoulders, she left her room ahead of Nuriko.

"Come on then, you were the one who said it was urgent." She grumbled. "Explain away."

***

"Taiitsukun?!" she exclaimed. "I have to go and see Taiitsukun?" Nuriko nodded and guided her around a corner. Her blue eyes were wide with shock.

"Just be polite, Sakura. I'm pretty sure the old witch does everything for a reason." Sakura looked highly doubtful. But she didn't have much time to argue. They had just come to the shrine doors. Nuriko opened one for her, and motioned her inside.

"You aren't coming with me?"

"I can't. But I'll be right here once you come out." Sakura pouted.

"If I come out."

"Just go!" Nuriko snapped. The girl turned and walked into the dimness. Nuriko relaxed back against the rail. He hadn't known Sakura long, only since she had appeared one year before. He assumed she had been picked up from some poor town hoping to pay off its debts by providing the politicians with a pretty girl. There were some odd things about her however. She had those pale blue eyes, to start. And he'd noticed she always kept her self covered with shawls, even in the warm Konan weather.

"YOU, YOU SNEAKY OLD HAG!! IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG!"

And her accent, he noted, as he heard her shriek. _I really have had enough excitement for one day. _

***

Sakura stood in front of the fire, yelling incoherently at the figure that still rested there. Taiitsukun was quickly becoming annoyed.

"You're the ruler of the universe, and you couldn't even fix the fireplace!! I sat in icicles to eat my breakfast for two months you old witch! TWO months! I think you even stunted my growth! You-"

"Nevermind all the magic I taught you, you little INGRATE. I've always thought I should have tattooed the word "warning" across your forehead and thrown you back out into the blizzard." Both of them huffed and glared daggers. Then Sakura began to laugh.

"It's good to see you, teacher." Taiitsukun tried very hard to look haughty instead of pleased. It was a struggle she often found with Miaka, too.

"You really are still as scrawny as ever." She replied. "But you have obviously grown, in other ways. You've grown into your powers. They call you the Ink Witch." Sakura blushed, abashed, but nodded. A light of realisation came into her eyes.

"It's time isn't it? To repay you?" She fell to her knees as Taiitsukun nodded.

"You have wasted enough time," Sakura tried to argue that she hadn't done all the talking but failed, "so I will tell you right away. You are to travel with the Priestess of Suzaku and her warriors to Hokkan, in the place of Hotohori. Miaka must succeed, at any cost." The younger witch looked pale. She looked as though she wanted to run. But instead she nodded, for the millionth time.

"Come closer, child." Taiitsukun held out a hand. In it were eight stands of hair, in varying shades of red, blue, brown and black. "I trust you remember this spell?" the oracle asked. Sakura reached out her hand and murmured a few words, and each strand of hair became solid silver. The delicate chains arranged themselves around her throat, each slightly longer than the last, and with a silver charm. None of the chains had a beginning or end and each charm held the name of a warrior.

"I'll do as you ask, teacher" Sakura told her. None of her former confidence remained. She looked terrified.

"There's one more thing," Taiitsukun said. "They need to learn to trust you quickly. I suggest you tell them your real name. It is always a good place to start." Taiitsukun inclined her head in farewell and began to fade. Sakura was silent. Then she jumped to her feet and called after her teacher.

"You'll make sure I get into heaven when I die, won't you grandma?" A laugh crackled back, and a muffled reply. _Call me grandma one more time. _And then the oracle was gone. The girl sank back to her knees.

"Oh, Genbu help me..." she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura had been sitting on the floor for a good half an hour when Nuriko finally decided to risk peeking through the heavy door. He found her leaning with her back to the urn which was rapidly burning down to coals. She had a blank look on her face and toyed idly with the silver ring on her left hand, staring all the while at the deep red carpet under her feet. She didn't move as Nuriko cautiously crossed the room and stood in her line of sight.

"Are you alright? Sakura?" he asked with concern. "Does this have something to do with your powers?" She started slightly at this.

"You know about those?"

"I do" he began, "but only through hearsay." When he got no answer, he decided to change the topic. He knelt by her feet. "I heard you yelling. That's either very brave, or very stupid my friend." Sakura gave him a weak smile.

"You'll find out how very stupid I am, in time" she told him. "Can you perhaps take me to the priestess? Now is as good a time as any for introductions." Nuriko felt, for the second time that day, confusion seeping into his brain.

"Are you sure you're alright? You aren't acting quite like yourself." The vacant expression was still in her eyes. She actually seemed to be in shock- she had even started to shiver and she certainly wasn't making much sense. Sakura got to her feet.

"Please just take me to Lady Miaka, Nuriko. Please." Her took her by the arm as gently as he could manage. She was scaring him, and he didn't want her to just wander off into oblivion in her stupor.

***

Nuriko knocked on the intricately decorated door before he slid it open. Chichiri probably knew that they were there, but he didn't put it past Tasuki to be doing something vile. _Dirty bandit._ He let Sakura enter ahead of him, and closed the door behind him. A quick glance of the room told him that Miaka and Tamahome were missing. Each of the warrior was sitting around a large table, aside from Mitsukage who entertained Tama with a tassel from one of the expensive red curtains. Tasuki had his feet up on the polished wood. Nuriko greeted them, and then nudged Sakura to do the same.

***

"I'm really sorry, Sakura. I guess I just don't know my own strength sometimes" apologised Nuriko as Mitsukage checked her for serious injuries. Sakura laughed. The blow seemed to have brought back a few of her wits.

"Nuriko!" she exclaimed through giggles. "Didn't you promise to save me from a flogging if I went with you?" Nuriko stuck his nose in the air.

"I said I'm sorry, alright?" he sulked. Sakura laughed again and Chichiri cleared his throat. He stood to Mitsukage's right, Tama on his shoulder.

"Can I get you something to eat, you know? You look a bit pale you know, Lady Sakura." Sakura thanked him for his offer, but refused. She wanted to get this over with, and quickly. She wanted to run and hide. But instead, she turned to Nuriko and said:

"I am not Sakura." Six sets of eyes turned directly to her, and she felt the colour return to her face in a rush of self consciousness.

"Did I really hit you so hard?" Nuriko asked. "You are Sakura. What did that witch _do _to you?" Sakura shook her head.

"No, I'm really not. It's a long story, but I'm not Sakura. The real Sakura is safe at home, with her family. I took her place." She stood nervously. "I really need to tell the priestess this. Where is she?" She found herself face to face with Tasuki, who stared her back down into her seat.

"You don't see Miaka 'til you get past us."

"Tasuki, sit down." commanded Hotohori. "I agree with you, but she also has the right to explain herself. Taiitsukun sent for her personally, that means something."

"I agree, you know. Let her talk, you know." Chichiri nodded encouragingly. "Go ahead." Sakura shifted uncomfortably again. _Now or never. Just begin with your name._

"Taiitsukun chose me to help you because I am her apprentice, from Hokkan. I've been traveling the four states since I was young, and fate seems to have brought me in a big circle. I'll be your guide on your journey." She took a deep breath. "Some people call me the Ink Witch. But my name is Reika."


End file.
